My Angel
by othlvr16
Summary: A Baley one-shot...Nathan is dating Haley but Haley is secretly seeing Brooke. Can one question break them apart for good or bring them closer.


**A/N- Here is a Baley one-shot that I have been working on for quite some time…Hope you all like it…leave reviews**

* * *

Brooke Davis walks into the Scott beach house for the Christmas party that Nathan Scott and Haley James are throwing for their friends.

Brooke looks around the room and sees her friends. Lucas is in the back corner of the living room talking with his girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer, her best friend. Brooke continues to look around until she spots her, Haley James. At the moment Brooke spotted Haley it was look the world around her completely stopped. Her heart rate speed up and it felt like she couldn't breathe. Haley stood by the window with the light shinning down on her face. She looked like an angel…her angel.

* * *

She continued to watch as she saw Nathan wrap his arms around Haley and give her a kiss on the lips. Brooke continued to watch as the jealousy inside her began to rise. Once she and Haley locked eyes, Brooke quickly looked away and went to talk to Peyton.

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke says as she sits down next to her best friend on the couch.

"Brooke, you came," Peyton says.

"Of course she came Peyton, why wouldn't she?" Lucas asks while being completely clueless about the looks Peyton and Brooke were giving each other.

"I wasn't feeling very well but I feel better now…sort of," Brooke says glancing at Haley quickly.

"Glad you could make it…I'm going to go talk to Nathan," Lucas states before he walks towards Nathan and Haley.

"Brooke, why are you doing this to yourself?" Peyton asks with concern.

"I'm not doing anything Peyton. I'm here for Haley," Brooke states with a sad smile.

"Haley and Nathan are good for each other Brooke, don't ruin that," Peyton says before standing up and going into the kitchen.

"But I love her," Brooke whispers to herself.

* * *

Haley walks up to Brooke and sits down next to her.

"Hey," Haley says with a smile.

Brooke looks over at Haley smiles.

"Hi…you like nice," Brooke says honestly.

"Thanks so do you," Haley replies.

Haley looks around the room and then back at Brooke.

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?" Haley asks.

"Yeah."

Haley and Brooke walk into the guest bedroom and Brooke sits down on the bed. Haley sits down next to her and looks Brooke in the eye.

"What did you want to talk about?" Brooke asks.

Haley smiles.

"I didn't want to talk," Haley says before leaning in and kisses Brooke hard on the mouth.

It took Brooke a few seconds for her brain to register what was happening and soon she was kissing back. Haley carefully straddles Brooke's lap and continues to kiss her. Haley trails her tongue on the bottom lip of Brooke's and Brooke partly opens her mouth and lets Haley's tongue slip through. Haley guides Brooke to lie down on the bed as their tongues continue to dominate.

Brooke and Haley pull away for much needed air. Haley sits up but doesn't leave Brooke's lap and Brooke rests her hands on Haley's thighs.

Haley looks down at Brooke and smiles.

"What are you thinking?" Haley asks with curiosity.

Brooke smiles up at Haley showing off her dimples.

"Our first kiss."

Haley smiles at Brooke.

"If I remember correctly our first kiss led to a lot more."

* * *

_**1 Year Earlier**_

_Nathan Scott was well known for his parties. This particular year was different. He had a girlfriend, Haley James. Everyone was gathered at Nathan's beach house for their first college break. Everyone was gathered in the living room, talking and laughing…they had already given each other their gifts. This year the room was filled with Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, Rachel and Mouth._

"_Okay, I'm done with the talking, let's play a game," Rachel says loudly._

"_What game?" Haley asks._

"_I have an idea but it's childish," Rachel says._

"_We are too old for truth or dare Rach." Nathan says with a laugh._

"_That wasn't the one I was talking about…Spin the bottle anyone?" Rachel says as she raises a bottle in the air._

"_I'm in," Brooke states while looking at everyone._

"_Same here," Haley says._

"_Ditto," Bevin states loudly._

"_Okay, I'm assuming all the guys are in as well," Rachel states._

_All the guys shake their heads yes._

"_Rules are as followed, spin the bottle, whoever it lands on you have to kiss in the closet over there for seven minutes…no exceptions," Rachel says with a smirk._

"_What if I spin it on Skills, Mouth or Nathan?" Lucas asks._

_Rachel laughs._

"_Just don't spin on them…plus you're odds are better anyway, more girls than boys," Rachel says as she puts the bottle in the middle._

"_I'll start," Rachel says as she spins the bottle._

_Everyone watched as the bottle spun and eventually stopping at Mouth. Rachel looked at him and smirked._

"_Ready to put that mouth to good use Mouth," Rachel says as she stands up and walks over to Mouth._

"_I think I can handle that."_

_Rachel and Mouth walk into the closet while the others sit and wait._

"_I don't think that should count she spun on her boyfriend," Brooke says._

"_You're just jealous," Peyton says with a smile._

"_Of course I am…everyone here is paired up except for me…you and Lucas…Bevin and Skills…Nathan and Haley," Brooke says with a pout._

"_I give you my permission to make out with my girlfriend if that helps," Nathan says with a chuckle._

"_Nathan!" Haley exclaims while blushing._

_Brooke smiles at Haley's blush._

_A few seconds later Mouth and Rachel walk out of the closet and lips stick is all over his face._

"_Your turn…Brooke," Rachel says as she sits down._

_Brooke takes a deep breath and spins the bottle. She closes her eyes as it spins. She opens her eyes when she hears laughter. She glances at the bottle and it is pointing to Haley._

"_Alright, you two go make out," Rachel says with a chuckle._

_Brooke and Haley blush as they stand up and make their way to the closet. _

_Haley sits down on the floor next to Brooke._

"_This is awkward," Brooke says._

"_A little bit," Haley replies._

"_We have to stay in her for seven minutes but one kiss has to come out of it," Brooke states._

"_I know the rules Brooke."_

"_So, kiss now or la…" Brooke didn't get a chance to finish because she was interrupted from Haley's mouth on hers._

_Haley pulls apart and Brooke sighs._

"_Wow," Brooke says with a smile._

"_Yeah, wow," Haley replies back with a grin._

"_Brooke, can I kiss you again?" Haley asks._

"_Go for it." _

_Haley leans forward and Brooke leans the rest of the way. The kiss is slow at first and then grows with passion. Haley and Brooke's tongue battle in dominance but the timer goes off making them break from the kiss._

"_Damn, that sucks," Haley says out of breath._

"_Totally."_

_Brooke and Haley make their selves presentable before exiting the closet._

"_So, did you guys make-out?" Bevin asks._

_Brooke and Haley blush and everyone laughs._

_An hour later, Brooke decided to go to her parent's beach house. She sat in the living room and tried to watch TV, but all she could think about was Haley James. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. _

_Brooke answers the door and is surprised to see Haley standing there._

"_Haley, what are you doing here?"_

"_I came to see you" Haley says as she walks inside._

_Brooke closes the door and turns around just to be instantly backed into the door with Haley kissing her. Brooke kisses Haley back and moans when Haley's tongue touches the roof of her mouth. Brooke and Haley break apart for a few seconds and lean their foreheads to each other. _

_After looking into each other's eyes, they continue their kissing as their hands wonder in different places and clothes start to come off…_

* * *

"I loved last year," Haley says with a smile.

"So, did I," Brooke responds.

Brooke takes a hold of Haley's hands and intertwines their fingers.

"I love you Haley," Brooke says.

Haley just smiles at Brooke.

"Haley, how come you won't say it back?" Brooke says.

Haley gets off of Brooke and starts pacing the floor.

"I can't say it Brooke…I'm with Nathan and we're happy," Haley says.

"That's crap Haley…you aren't happy with him otherwise you wouldn't have been seeing me for the past year…plus I know you love me."

"Brooke, you know that I do, but I can't hurt Nathan."

"Haley, either way you look at it…somebody is going to get hurt. You have to choose which person because I can't take it anymore," Brooke says with tears building up in her eyes.

Haley stands in front of Brooke.

"Brooke, are you saying you don't want me?"

"You tell me."

A knock on the door stops Haley from answering. Brooke wipes her tears away and fixes her hair. Haley does the same before answering the door.

"Hales, are you going to come out soon?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, just give me a second, okay?" Haley asks.

Nathan nods his head and walks away. Haley turns to Brooke.

"Let's not deal with this now…let's just enjoy this Christmas," Brooke says as she walks out of the room.

"Happy anniversary," Haley whispers before walking out as well.

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the living room when Nathan asks for everyone's attention.

"Guys, can I talk to you all for a second? Actually, I just need Hales but I want you guys to hear this…Haley James, I love you and I always have, but I think it's time to make the next step…"

Nathan gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box with an engagement ring inside.

"Haley James, will you marry me?" Nathan says with a hopeful look.

Haley looks around the room and notices that Brooke isn't there. She turns back to Nathan and smiles at him.

"Yes," Haley whispers.

Nathan smiles as he puts the ring on Haley's finger and then pulls her in for a hug and he kisses her but Haley isn't smiling.

"Nathan, I'm going to step out for a few minutes is that okay?" Haley asks.

"Sure, I'll be here," Nathan responds.

Peyton watches as Haley walks out of the house because she knows what is about to happen.

* * *

Haley walks into Brooke's parent's beach house and walks out onto the patio and sees Brooke sitting in a chair looking at the ocean.

"I knew it was going to happen," Brooke says as Haley sits down next to her.

Brooke looks over at Haley and smiles.

"By the looks of the ring I guess you said yes" Brooke says disappointedly.

"Brooke…" Haley starts to say but Brooke interrupts her.

"I guess I have my answer…I hope you'll be happy Hales…I really do," Brooke says with a smile as both girl's get tears in their eyes.

"I got you something…it was for both of us…anyway, here," Brooke says as she hands the gift to Haley.

Haley looks at it and is surprised.

"Plane ticket to Italy," Haley says shocked.

"Yes, you can't use it for another 7 months but it is what it is…it's yours…for our anniversary but I guess now it's a goodbye gift," Brooke says with a sigh.

"Thanks Brooke…I have this for you," Haley says as she hands Brooke her gift.

"Tigger," Brooke says with a smile.

"Because you are my tigger."

"Not anymore…you should get back to your fiancé," Brooke says as she looks back at the ocean.

Haley stands up and kisses Brooke's head.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley says before she leaves the patio and walks back to Nathan's beach house.

"I'm sorry, too," Brooke whispers while feeling her tears fall of her cheeks.

* * *

Haley walks back into the house and goes up to Peyton.

"You should go see her…I can't be that person anymore," Haley says as she feels tears start to well up.

"But you want to, don't you?" Peyton asks knowingly.

Haley stares at Peyton.

"Just go see her," Haley says before walking into her bedroom.

Peyton walks onto Brooke's patio and sees her friend crying.

"Hey, B. Davis," Peyton says but she doesn't get an answer just sobs.

Peyton sits down next to Brooke and takes her into a hug.

"I let h-her g-go," Brooke cries.

"I know…I know."

Brooke looks at Peyton and sighs.

"I just wanted her to love me."

"Sweetie, she does."

Brooke shakes her head.

"She's just not _in _love with me."

* * *

**6 Month Later**

Since Brooke and Haley's break up and Haley's engagement, Brooke and Haley haven't really talked to each other much. Haley was busy planning the wedding that she was going to have in a month and Brooke was trying to get over Haley…it wasn't really working.

Nathan and Haley are going over wedding plans in the kitchen when Nathan started asking Haley questions.

"Hales, how come Brooke isn't helping you with this stuff? I mean she is your maid of honor right?"

Haley looked at Nathan and smiles sadly.

"Actually, I didn't ask her."

"How come?"

"It's complicated right now…are friendship isn't like it use to be," Haley says while going over the guest list.

"Is Brooke coming to the wedding?" Nathan asks.

"God what is with the questioning? Nathan I don't know if Brooke is coming and right now I really don't care…she's not my friend anymore," Haley screams and she walks to her door and slams it shut.

Nathan stares at the closed door and sighs.

"I didn't want it to be true."

* * *

Brooke is in the living room at her apartment looking through a box of photos. 1 of them was with her and Haley the night after they slept together…

_Brooke is lying in the bed next to Haley with the sheets covering their naked bodies. Haley glanced up at Brooke and smiled._

"_Hey," Haley says with a smile._

"_Morning," Brooke says with a yawn._

"_Last night was…" Haley starts to say but Brooke interrupts her._

"_The best night of my life…Hales I had no idea."_

"_You're not so bad yourself."_

"_Haley, what about Nathan?"_

_Haley sighs and looks at Brooke._

"_I don't know, but what I do know is that I really like you and to be honest I always have."_

"_Same here."_

"_We need a picture," Haley exclaims._

"_Um…Haley we are kinda naked here."_

"_Don't care," Haley says as she grabs Brooke's cell phone on her bedside table._

"_Smile," Haley says as she raises the cell phone._

_Brooke kissed Haley on the cheek and lingered there as the picture was taken._

* * *

Brooke looks further into the box and pulls out a ring. Brooke continues to look at it not bothering that someone came inside to sit next to her.

"Brooke, is that what I think it is?"

Brooke looks away from the ring and glances at Peyton.

"It was…not anymore," Brooke says as she puts the ring back in the box and shoves it under her bed.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Peyton says honestly.

"Whatever…I'm over it," Brooke says but Peyton can tell Brooke was lying.

"I have something for you," Peyton says handing an invitation to Brooke.

Brooke glances at it and glares at Peyton.

"Are you trying to rub it in my face?" Brooke says with anger.

"No, but I know Haley would want you there," Peyton says.

"I haven't talked to Haley since we broke up…I can't go to her wedding and pretend to be happy for her…I just can't," Brooke says as she puts the invitation by the lit candle that's on her table.

"Come on let's go get some food," Peyton says as she grabs Brooke's hand and drags her off of the couch.

As the door shut the wind that burst through made Haley and Nathan's wedding invitation go into the lit candle…the only part that didn't get burned was the words _Haley James_.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

Haley and Nathan's wedding was tomorrow and Nathan was happy that Haley was soon going to be Mrs. Scott but all Haley could think about was Brooke. She thought about everything that they went through but she really wanted her best friend and her wedding regardless of what Brooke and Haley shared. She needed to see her best friend…she needed Brooke.

Haley walked up to Brooke's apartment and knocked on the door nervously. Brooke opens the door and is shocked to see Haley…_her _Haley or at least it was.

"What are you doing here Haley?" Brooke asks as she lets Haley into the apartment.

"I didn't know if you were coming to the wedding."

"I'm not," Brooke says with sadness.

"But Brooke, I want you there…I need you there." Haley pleads.

"I can't do it Hales…I'm sorry but I can't watch you marry Nathan it's too hard and I don't need that in my life…I haven't talked to you in 7 months and I'm still not over you…I think you should go…you have a big day tomorrow," Brooke says as she starts to walk towards the door.

Haley grabs Brooke by the arm and pulls her forward having their lips crash together. Their first kiss in 7 months and neither wanted to let go but Brooke knew it was wrong…she just started to let Haley go and this kiss was confusing the hell out of her. Brooke broke away from the kiss and stared at Haley.

"Go home Haley…just go," Brooke says as tears threaten to build in her eyes.

"Brooke, I…" Haley starts to say but her cell phone goes off.

Haley looks at the caller ID and back at Brooke.

"It's Nathan."

"Go home Hales, and get married tomorrow," Brooke says.

Brooke softly caresses Haley's cheek.

"You will always be my angel but sometimes you have to let your angels go and this is what I am doing…go…be happy Haley James," Brooke says before leaving a soft kiss on Haley's forehead.

Haley quietly leaves the apartment and walks to home to her new future.

* * *

Haley is standing in a room with her wedding dress on. She was beautiful but she was also nervous because she didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not.

Lucas walks into the room and smiles at his best friend.

"You look great Hales…beautiful."

"Thanks Luke."

"Are you ready for this Haley? Are you ready to spend your life with Nathan? Love is a funny thing I guess…I mean look at Peyton and I…that was weird but I love her with my life and you love Nathan and now you are marrying him…I guess love is found unexpected places or in unexpected people."

Haley looked up at Lucas and her eyes go wide.

"Oh my god," Haley says with a laugh.

"Haley, what is it?" Lucas asks with concern.

"I just figured something out…Lucas I need to talk to Nathan like right now," Haley says urgently.

"Haley, are you getting married today?" Lucas asks.

"I don't think so…at least not today…can you go get Nathan?"

"Sure," Lucas says sadly before leaving the room to go find his brother.

A few minutes later Nathan enters the room and looks worried.

"Hales, what is it? What is going on?" Nathan asks but pretty much already knows the answer.

"I can't do this Nathan, I'm sorry…I don't love you," Haley says with tears in her eyes.

"You love her, don't you?" Nathan asks sadly.

Haley looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" Haley asks.

"Because, you always smelled like vanilla…you smelled like Brooke and I know that you two were going on behind my back, but it's okay because I realized that I don't want to settle for you…not to be harsh or anything, but I don't think you ever loved me…at least not like I loved you but I do know that you love Brooke so go get her…it will be okay…I'll handle everything," Nathan says before giving one last kiss to his now ex-fiancé.

Haley takes off her engagement ring and hands it to Nathan before walking towards the door, she turns to Nathan.

"Thank you Nathan," Haley says with a smile.

"Just be happy…you deserve that much."

Haley runs out of the room in her wedding dress and Lucas walks back into the room.

"Nate, what is going on?" Lucas asks.

"She is going to the girl she loves," Nathan says while looking at a very confused Lucas.

"What?"

"Trust me man…it's hard to explain."

* * *

Haley walks into Brooke's apartment frantically searching for Brooke but all she ran into was Peyton.

"Where is she?" Haley asks out of breath.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Peyton asks with curiosity.

"Long story, where is Brooke?" Haley asks again.

Peyton looks at Haley sadly.

"She's gone…I don't know for how long, but she took some clothes…I'm sorry Haley," Peyton says while handing the note to Haley.

Haley looks at the note and silently reads to herself.

_Hey P. Sawyer-_

_I'm sorry that I just left the way I did, but I had to considering everything that was going on. I'm not sure when I will be back, but when I do I will call you and let you know…but for now I'm just going to be under the Tuscan sun._

_Love,_

_B. Davis_

Haley looks up at Peyton.

"I don't know where she is Haley," Peyton says.

Haley is trying to figure out where Brooke is going when a conversation she had with Brooke 7 months ago popped into her head.

"_I got you something…it was for both of us…anyway, here" Brooke says as she hands the gift to Haley._

_Haley looks at it and is surprised._

"_Plane ticket to Italy," Haley says shocked._

"_Yes, you can't use it for another 7 months but it is what it is…it's yours…for our anniversary but I guess now it's a goodbye gift," Brooke says with a sigh._

Haley smiles at Peyton.

"I know where she is…I gotta go," Haley says before running out of the door and back to her house to pack a bag, change and look for her ticket Brooke gave her awhile ago.

* * *

Brooke is sitting outside at the villa and looking at the sun when she heard footsteps from behind her. When she turned around she was surprised to see none other than Haley James.

"Hello Brooke," Haley says in a whisper.

"Haley, aren't you suppose to be on your honeymoon?" Brooke asks.

"I didn't marry him…I couldn't not when my heart belonged to someone else…I love you Brooke…I'm madly, deeply, head over heels in love with you," Haley says with a smile.

Brooke walks closer to Haley and takes the bag from Haley's shoulder.

"I love you, too Haley James," Brooke says before bringing Haley into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Haley and Brooke are lying in each other's arms. They have spent the entire week exploring Italy and they were happy that they were with each other and they were in love.

Brooke continued to look at her bag which caused Haley to laugh.

"Babe, what are you looking at?" Haley asks before she pecks Brooke on the lips.

"Actually, I have something for you, but I don't know if it's too early" Brooke replies honestly.

"Can I see it?" Haley asks.

Brooke gets out of the bed and goes over to her bag and takes out box and crawls back into bed.

"Hales, I know we have spent these last 7 months apart, but I loved you than and I love you now…to be honest I meant to give this to you last Christmas, but we broke up…"

Haley looked at Brooke and down at the box and she smiled.

"Haley James, would you consider being my wife?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

Haley takes the box from Brooke and study's the ring and then looks at Brooke and smiles.

"I would love to Brooke. I would love that very much," Haley says with a smile.

Brooke kisses Haley and takes the ring from the box, but before putting the ring on Haley she shows her the engraving on the ring.

Haley looks at it and smiles brightly.

"My Angel…I love it Brooke," Haley says.

Brooke slides the ring on Haley's finger and kisses her passionately.

"It's true Haley James soon to be Davis…you, are my angel, forever and a day" Brooke says with a smile.

"I think I can handle that," Haley says before bringing Brooke in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N-A Happy ending for Baley…Hope you liked this one-shot…If you want me to do a sequel for this one-shot let me know and if you have any ideas on what's to go in it like them already as a family or something like that let me know. REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
